Conventionally known as a cut-sheet feeder of this type is one which brings a feed belt into rotational contact with the lower end of a stack of cut sheets while the rear end portion of the stack of cut sheets is being lifted up by an inclined guide member having a frontward inclined upper surface (e.g., Patent Document 1).